


Transcendent

by Ot3srock



Series: Reggie Has Two Moms, Fight Me. [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is a good friend, F/F, Gen, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie's Mama is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: “Even if we don't know if God exists, we can be certain love exists, because its power transcends death.” — Sandra CisnerosOr,Reggie's Mama finds a Youtube video pulled up on her computer of the band playing.Requested by @leleg98.
Relationships: Alex & Julia Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, OC/OC
Series: Reggie Has Two Moms, Fight Me. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Transcendent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leleg98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leleg98/gifts).



“Reggie, love. I’m so sorry that we couldn’t stop fighting. I miss you everyday and I know your Mom does, too. She checks in every now and then. We always were better friends than lovers,” Chris spoke to her son’s bass. Sometimes she swore she could hear it playing, but when she looked, it was exactly how she’d left it, sitting perfectly centered on the bed. “If we’d stopped fighting, maybe you’d still be alive now. Dr. Marshall says I should let it be and move on, but Reggie I miss you. I miss you so, so much, love.” The tears started to fall from her eyes as she talked to her late son’s guitar.

She could still remember the day her sister had gotten it for him. It was his 12th birthday present and came with a few months’ lessons. God, they’d been so busy fighting that they never took him to the lessons, so he rode his bike every day after school.

There were a lot of things Chris regretted, but fighting with Anna more than paying attention to their son was her biggest. They fought so much that the boy was pretty much neglected when both of his moms were home. They never celebrated any holidays or birthdays because of their preoccupation with screaming over each other. Chris’ phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw Anna’s contact pop up. Speak of the Devil.

“Hey, Anna, what’s going on?”

“Chris, I’ve been trying your landline for twenty minutes!” Anna spoke worriedly.

“Sorry, sheesh. I was just busy,” Chris told her.

“Taking to _Reggie_ again?” Anna asked, disappointment in her voice. “Chris, he can’t hear you, remember? It’s time to move on.”

“That might be easy for you Anna, but he’s our _son_. And he died because of us.”

“Chris, he died eating a hot dog out of the back of a sketchy car.” Chris cut off the familiar argument before it could start.

“I’m not gonna fight with you. I can just _feel_ him sometimes. Like he’s sitting here with me just listening like he always did.”

“Chris, I wanna believe you, I do, but we did the seance and nothing showed up. It’s been twenty-five years since his death. It’s time to let go. He’s gone,” Anna reminded.

“Anna, I know we didn’t find anyone, but I _swear_ I can feel him in here sometimes. I just wish I could know for sure,” Chris replied, standing up with aching bones. Gosh, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to do this for much longer. “Regardless, you called?”

“Yeah. I was just checking in on you. You haven’t been to the salon in a while,” Anna informed.

“Yes, I know. I’m retired, so I don’t always have to go. And anyway, I’m taking a break. You know what this Saturday is.”

“ _Was_ , Chris.”

“ _Is_ , Anna. You still celebrate your mom’s birthday, I celebrate his,” Chris noted, walking into the living room to her computer. She thought she heard her son’s bass twang a note, but when she looked back, nothing(no one) out of the ordinary was there. She sighed and shook her head, trying to shake the feeling that someone was there. It was just the house settling, not her son. She sat down at her computer and pulled up her Google Chrome, which gave her the notification that it hadn’t shut down properly. She pressed **restore** and a single tab popped up.

A Youtube video: “Julie and the Phantoms-Edge of Great”. It was a good song, a good band, too. The girl was very talented and the boys looked kind of familiar. Then the video zoomed in on each of the band members. It started with the lead singer and went to the bassist.

The bassist.

He looked familiar. Like her son. Like…

“Reggie?”

“What?”

“I-I have to go.” Chris hung up. It was impossible. Reggie had been dead for twenty-five years. It was impossible. Impossible. But here he was, paused right in front of her face, smiling widely, mid-strum on his favorite bass. The one he’d saved up for for years before Luke and Alex had bought it for him. Luke and Alex. Chris started the video again and looked at the other members of the band. Yep, that was definitely Luke and Alex as she’d remembered them. How was that possible? They’d all died, but here she saw them, alive and what looked like well, playing with this new girl(who she assumed was Julie) and smiling.

Chris checked the comments, a lot about the members being cute and talented, then one caught her eye. About the boys being from Sweden and the girl, Julie would project them and play with them. Hmm. So they were holograms, huh? She’d have to see for herself. In the description, Julie’s phone number was provided for bookings and agents. Chris pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

\--

Alex, Luke, and Julie were sitting on the couch, going over a new song list when Reggie poofed in, pacing back and forth in front of them.

“Woah, Reg, you okay?” Alex asked, standing up and walking over to his friend.

“Uh, I think I made a mistake. Like, a really bad one,” Reggie fretted. Luke and Julie stood up and went over to him, trying not to crowd, but showing their concern.

“What happened?” Luke inquired, gently grabbing Reggie’s arms to ground him.

“I was watching our video on my Mama’s computer and I guess I forgot to close out of the tab and she watched it and she saw me and now she’s calling Julie!” Reggie rambled, barely taking a breath between words. At that moment, Julie’s phone rang on the table and they crowded around it, as they had when they got the call about The Orpheum. Julie hesitantly picked it up, putting it on speaker phone.

“This is Julie,” she answered, trying to keep the anxiety from her voice as she watched Reggie chew his fingernails. Seeing her cool, calm, and collected Reggie anxiously fidgeting made her nervous.

“Hi, uh, Julie. My name is Chris Montoya. I was just calling about your band. I wanted to know more about the guys,” the voice on the other line said. Julie watched Reggie and saw the tension in his shoulders relax a bit at the voice. She shared a look with him and he nodded, silently giving her permission to tell his tale.

“You want to know about Reggie?” Julie asked, not breaking eye contact with the teen. The woman startled.

“I…how’d you know?” she questioned.

“He’s standing right in front of me,” Julie answered, smiling at her boys. They smiled back. Reggie’s hand dropped from his mouth and reached out to grab Julie’s hand. She gripped his, squeezing lightly to let him know she was there for him. He smiled gratefully at her.

“He’s not dead?” The woman’s voice was hopeful and Julie cringed, knowing that she was about to break her friend’s mom’s heart.

“No, he’s a ghost. But I can see and hear him and Alex and Luke,” Julie told Chris.

“Can he,” she paused. “Can he hear me?” Reggie’s eyes were filling with tears and Luke and Alex rubbed his back and hand respectively.

“Yeah. He can hear you."

“Hi, Reggie. How are you?” Chris spoke.

“I’m good, Mama. The guys are here too,” Reggie answered and Julie translated.

“Hi, Luke, hi, Alex. I hope you guys are all well.”

“We are,” they replied and again Julie relayed the message. They went on like that, just catching up and reconnecting. Chris apologized profusely for how things turned out and Reggie just laughed it off, saying that it wasn’t their fault he’d died and if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have met Julie and gotten back into playing music.

“Wow. Well, I should let you get back to practise. Visit any time. Love you, Reggie.”

“Love you too, Mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope it's what you wanted!


End file.
